Australia
by Live.Love.Starstruck
Summary: 3 sisters/ best friends move to Australia. they start a new school and new life. they all decide to make a pact. HM, WOWP and Camp Rock cross over.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart form the plot

This is my first story so please tell me what's good and what's bad so I can change it. Also if anyone wants to write this or another story with me please tell me id love help. Thank you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart form the plot. **

She breathed out slowly leaving a moist patch on the window that she stared at, in deep thought. Alex sighed pathetically and reached up and wiped the condensation off with the end of her sleeve. "Honey don't do that there's tissues in the glove box" the mother said glancing into the rear-view mirror at her daughters. They were beautiful, the eldest was called Alexandria and she had long dark brown hair, wonderful chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin the only problem was that she had just turned eighteen and apparently a whole lot smarter.

A couple of moments later she repeated her glance and noticed a rather stubborn look on Alex's face "Alex sweetheart, what's wrong" Theresa, the mother, inquired.

"Why are we moving again," Alex answered in her whiniest voice making her mothers eyes flinch. Alex's voice then dropped a couple of decibels until it was barely audible as she said "it's pathetic."

Theresa sighed "sweetheart this is the last time we move I promise."

"Answer my question ma, gessh."

"My job remember."

Alex quickly replied "that doesn't mean were not moving again."

"My company made a promise saying we can't move until Miley graduates." She then looked at her youngest who was fifteen, she layed asleep peacefully with her head resting on Alex's shoulder. She suddenly stirred taking her mother off guard making her swerve a bit on the road. "Aaaaaaaah ohmigod mum!" there it was the familiar sound of her ever giddy middle child Mitchie. "Sorry honey, I got distracted."

"About what, I was exited about what Alex just told me."

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Theresa answered relived it wasn't because they'd almost ended up in the hedge.

"Are we really not moving until Miley Graduates?" Mitchie inquired. Tossing her light brow tousled hair over her shoulder to face Alex. "Yes, Honey" on that note both Alex and Mitchie squealed. "Ugh what's so good," a very sleepy Miley, who had just been awoken, inquired "or bad."

"Look girls you've woken Miley," then turning to Miley and practically driving off the road "go back to sleep Honey it's late."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh" all three girls said in unison.

"Mom I think that woke us all up," Miley said "I won't be able to sleep with you driving."

"Miley don't be rude, I'm a perfectly good driver."

Alex then thought it necessary to add "ma if you want I'll drive"

"Its ok I'm fine."

"Mom pleeeeeeeease" the two youngest whinged.

"Oh fine" she sighed as she pulled into the nearest lay-by. She and Alex stepped out the car, being careful as they were on the side of a motorway. It was dark and the sun was setting over the distant coastline. Alex looked in awe at the sight. The array of colours in the sky was astonishing. The toddled round to the drivers side and admired her outfit. She was proud of what she had chosen to wear, it was perfect driving clothes, who knew driving clothes could be so fashionable. Her Jack Wills skinny jeans glimmered in the light with the shimmer plunging all the way down into her brown Uggs. The only reason she'd worn them was because they went with her pink jumper. Okay she thought maybe it was a little over the top when your on a car journey but no-one knows when you might meet the perfect boy. She laughed to herself and slide into the leather drivers seat. Alex revved up the engine, took off the hand break, placed both hands on the steering wheel and slowly pushed down on the throttle. She turned back on to the motorway. After a couple of minutes of driving she realised she had no idea where she was going. "Ma, where are we going?"

"Heathrow sweetie" Theresa said busy fixing her make-up in the passenger seat. All three girls were completely shocked and took it upon them to ask a lot of questions. Theresa squinted thinking about the mass of questions she'd just taken in but what she came out with basically was why are they going to the biggest airport in Britain? And where are they going? "Were going there because were moving abroad…." Before she had gotten to finish there was another outburst. When they had settled down "now if you had let me finish you would have found out we are moving to Australia and yes that is the other side of the world" the three siblings sat and gawped at there mother for thirty minutes before the turn off for Heathrow came up and Alex slowly turned off, right at this moment Mitchie burst into tears sobbing into Miley's t-shirt and before they blinked and eye they were checked in and buckled in there seats on the British Airways flight 28984 to Australia.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait, thing called "life" keeps getting in the way. If anyone wants to write this or another story with me please tell me id love help. Thank you

L.o.v.e. Fran

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart form the plot.**

The plane jolted as it hit the runway making an awful jolting sound. "Ok, that's it I'm never ever going on a plane again," Mitchie whined. "It will crash and burn and ahhhhhhh my ears are popping really badly" Mitchie put her head in her hands and screwed up her face in a ball.

"Stop complaining mitchie," Theresa, the mother, said sternly. Theresa glanced up as the seatbelt sign made a pinging sound as it turned off, her next glance was out the small window next to Alex's seat, and the sun was hammering of the concrete Theresa instantly knew she had made the wrong choice in wearing her winter wardrobe and she was the one who knew they were moving there. Theresa slowly tilted her head to face the opposite direction where the was a commotion about finding hand luggage and exiting the plane. Whoops she thought and quickly spun round to the seats behind her where Miley and Mitchie were sat. "Wake up Miley honey, were here" Theresa said softly. Miley stirred but didn't wake up. Mitchie sighed and whacked Miley round the back of her head. Miley jumped up with a start and when she realised they were here she grabbed her bag and exited the plane, followed by Alex then Theresa who glanced behind her and gave Mitchie a stern look.

Alex, Mitchie and Miley all leaped out the car and ran to their house, it was huge and beautiful just like all those fancy houses you see on _cribs_ and _90210. _The house was white and modern looking with a garden that was overflowing with flowers, but not in a bad way, it was perfectly controlled and the best part of all was that the beach was directly behind it.

The waves rippled over the beach just missing Alex and Miley's toes. They'd decided to go for a walk and explore, they had asked Mitchie to come to but the was flat out on her bed and had not even stared to unpack, so they left her. "Do you think we'll make friends here," Miley inquired. She looked at her outfit, a pink tank top with love in big red capital letters on and skinny jeans "I mean how do they dress here, we could be completely out of fashion"

"I like it," Alex said admiring her sisters outfit in-between bites of her special k bar "its cute" Miley blushed this was a huge compliment from her sister who was known to be best dressed. Alex was wearing black tights with an oversized white t-shirt, which said rock and roll in big black writing across it and came down to mid thigh it was made to look more like a dress by having a huge silver belt loosely fastened round the waist. Her hair was back brushed just like _Esme_ off _Living on the Edge _and _Diana Vickers_ from _X-Factor_ do with their hair. Miley felt silly stood next to her. "Thanks but you look so much better than me".

"So..." Alex stated.

Miley sighed "I dunno"

"Light bulb ting. I have the best idea ever." Alex squealed. Miley looked over and raised her eyebrows.

She signalled to Alex to start "go on then"

"We should make a pact"

"A what?" Miley was confused.

"We should promise to each other we should do whatever we decide and we have a year to do it" Alex paused when a huge smile appeared across Miley's face.

"I love it," Miley stopped walking and turned to Alex who'd stopped as well "what are you gonna do"

"Miley?"

"Yep"

"Don't you think we should move were in the middle of a cricket pitch." Miley didn't get to answer, instead a ball flew over and hit Miley in the stomach.

"Ow" Miley said and dropped down on her bum, winded. Alex gasped and crouched down besides her.

"Is she ok" Alex and Miley turned their heads to see a guy in swimming trunks and a t-shirt staring at them. They turned back round quickly to see a small crowd of teenage boys gathering a crowd.

"Yeah im fine, thanks" Miley breathed. Alex directed her gaze from the guys to her sister.

"Are you sure that didn't sound to good"

"Yeah just a little winded," she stood up but as she did she faulted a bit and lost her balance. She felt a strong arm grip round her wait, steadying her, Miley turned around to see the same guy that asked her if she was alright, he was a tall guy of about fifteen, with short light brown hair and green eyes "thanks" she said quietly keeping her eyes on his. He carefully removed his arm and took a step back. She and Alex then stood there dumbfounded, completely surrounded by boys. Most of them were now whispering, probably about how pretty Alex is Miley thought. Miley hesitated not knowing what to do, but as always Alex came to her rescue.

"I think we should go now," she linked arms with Miley "thanks for the help though" the guys started to part and the girls made a b-line to the opening.

"Hey wait," they stopped dead on there tracks and glanced towards the direction of the voice. The voice walked up to them and stood straight in front of Miley. "What's your name?" it was the guy who asked Miley if she was ok and caught Miley when she fell. Miley freaked she'd never even been looked at by a guy before let alone had one talk to her.

Alex elbowed her when she didn't answer. "Miley," she squeaked, he smiled, and then realising how high pitched it was she mentally smacked herself on the head. Eager to distract people from the squeak she blurted "what's yours?"

"Keaton," he stated then paused, after a moment of awkwardness "how come we've never seen you out before?" signalling to his mates who were all nodding.

"oh were new, we just," she glanced at Alex who was smiling at her so hard she was only just short of looking like a demented sheep "literally moved here" she averted her eyes back to Keaton.

"Oh wow cool, shall we talk another time, I best let you leave," Miley smiled while nodding and turned to walk away "and Miley," she turned back round "im sorry"

She frowned "sorry for what?"

"Hitting you with the cricket ball" he did this cheesy grin then walked off with his mates to resume the game. Suddenly Miley couldn't wait for school.


	3. Chapter 3

Im trying my hardest to update as fast as possible. There was a delay though as my computer was in for repair all last week. Also if anyone can help me write it or if anyone knows anyone who will. Please, please PM me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart form the plot.**

Miley woke up to the buzzing of her alarm. Ugh, she thought and an arm shot out from under her duvet and flapped about as she tried to find the clock. Eventually she found the button and sighed. Miley rested her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. With in a moment she jumped up. "School" she murmured. Before anyone could blink their eyes Miley went to on of the three doors in her room and tried the door handle. "Sugar" Mitchie being the lucky sister she was, having stayed in yesterday rather than going to the beach, got the bedroom with the en-suite. Unluckily for Miley and Alex they got rooms with an en-suite but their en-suites were the same bathroom just with two doors. One that attached to Alex's room, the other to Miley's. Alex had beaten Miley to it; she had gotten in and taken the shower before Miley. Now Miley was stuck, she couldn't get dressed without a shower. She sat on the end of her bed wondering what to do. In the end she pressed play on her iPod speakers which started up and boomed out _Air Traffic's_ single _Shooting Star_.

_Pretty if the sun won't shine__  
__I'll be coming out to meet you__  
__I'll be there to make you mine_

"Ah I love this song" a muffled Alex's voice came from the bathroom. Miley laughed loudly.

_You're pretty if the rain will pour__  
__I'll be knocking at your window__  
__I'll be begging you for more_

"Me too" she shouted back. Miley stopped in her tracks after hearing something. After a few seconds she realised is was Alex singing. "I never realised people actually sang in the shower" she heard the water stop.

_It is as if you've come along too soon__  
__and I'm trying to fit you in__  
__but I can't seem to follow_

"Ohmigosh you can hear me" Alex said drying her self off and slipping her clothes on and putting her hair in a towel.

_You're a cutie if it all falls through__  
__We can piece it back together__  
__I can learn to trust you too_

"Yep," Miley said as Alex unlocked the door into her bedroom and came in. "oh here is the chorus" she ran to the player and turned it to full volume. Alex laughed and Miley started dancing. Alex was practically keeling over with laughter at the sight. Alex only stopped laughing when Miley grabbed her hands and dragged her to dance to. "Dance" Miley said. Both girls started jumping around the room rocking it out to the music, belting the lyrics out.

_You're just too good to lose__  
__and I can't refuse__  
__so don't make me choose__  
__between the two__  
__I'm fed up in here__  
__in my atmosphere__  
__don't you know who you are__  
__you're my shooting star._

Mitchie heard the music and walked in to Miley's bedroom, to see her sisters dancing around the room singing their hearts out." Mitchie closed the door behind her and ran over to them and joined in. "I love this song" she screamed. Her sister squealed and agreed with her. The whole time they never stopped jumping.

_Your pretty teach me wrong from right__  
__'cause in love there are no answers__  
__and in life there is no lie__  
__you're pretty if the sun won't shine__  
__now you've come this far to meet me__  
__and I know, I know you're mine_

_You're just too good to lose  
and I can't refuse  
so don't make me choose  
between the two  
I'm fed up in here  
in my atmosphere  
don't you know who you are  
you're my shooting star_

_Don't you know who you are  
you're my shooting star_

The song ended and Alex and Mitchie dropped on to Miley's bed. While Miley turned of the music player and went to the bathroom laughing to get a shower. "So who's this guy Miles" Mitchie shouted to her sister.

"What guy?" Miley shouted from the shower.

"The one you met at the beach, I told her bout him last night," Alex said her eyes fixed on a particular object in the room. "Can I borrow your hairdryer honey?"

"Oh that guy, um yeah sure" the sound of the hairdryer started up.

"Thanks" Alex complimented.

"Don't oh that guy me; admit it you want to see him." Mitchie pointed out.

"Ok I am but he was too good to be true"

"Isn't that good?"

"Maybe im not sure"

Miley and Mitchie walked up to the reception desk at their new school, scared out their socks. Alex wasn't with them as she was too old and instead went to collage, although they wished she was there for support. They'd received lots of unusual looks since they had entered the school grounds and the one from the receptionist was the winner so far. "Are you new?"

"Yes" Mitchie and Miley chimed

The woman picked two folders off the desk and signalled them to follow her. When shed turned her back to them. Miley tapped her sister on the shoulder. Mitchie faced her and Miley pulled a fish face at her. Both girls started pulling faces at each other and laughing silently. The receptionist turned round and both girls stood up straight and there faces went blank before you could blink. "Ok Mitchie is it?" glancing at the open folder she had. The woman had a thick Australian accent but it was warm and inviting so the girls loosened a bit. Mitchie nodded. "Ok this is your form-class, I hope you get settled in" the woman smiled and Mitchie made her way to the door.

"Good look, look for me at lunch" Miley said. Mitchie smiled and agreed with her. Miley turned to the woman who stared walking down the hallway. Miley quickly followed.

"This is your form-class Miley" she said as she held the door open for her. Miley nodded and slid into the room. Miley turned bright pink as she realised the guy in the front row staring right at her was 'the guy'.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I finally managed to update quickly. I still need help. **Okay im going to try this new to try this new thing where I put thoughts in **_**italics **_**but be careful 'cause references are too.** Tell me if it works. Here we go… wait, can I just say thank you everyone who reads my story(s) it means a lot. Ok, here we go.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart form the plot.**

Miley froze; she didn't know what to do. She just stood like a duck wondering what to do. "Miley Torres" Miley's head turned to the direction of the noise.

"Yes im here" she said nervously. The teacher smiled and everyone laughed.

"Im not taking the register Miley, I was just asking if you were Miley, which im gathering you are." _Oh snap_, Miley thought. The man smiled warmly and pointed to the seat on the front row next to the guy, "you can sit there Miley"

She really didn't want to sit there. In her head she kept repeating, _think of an excuse Miley think of an excuse_. She started walking to the chair really slowly; she got to the chair and started to lower herself down. Half way down she froze and immediately stood up straight. "My eyes" she blurted. The entire class and the teacher turned to her. She mentally kicked herself in the head. She had to carry on though. "My eyes, im…um…long sighted so I need to sit near the back so I can see" she wondered why she ever bothered sometimes and she could feel the all the eyes of her form-class burning the back of her head. Her teacher raised his eyebrows. She turned bright red. Damn it Miley, she thought, you don't need to look at the board in form-class. She turned bright red and lowered herself into her seat defeated.

She felt breathing on the back of her head, the source unknown. "Still holding a grudge at me for the beach thing" Miley turned round unbelievably fast to face him.

"What?" She asked. He returned back to his original position.

"Are you mad at me for hitting you with the cricket ball yesterday," he did these massive puppy dog eyes which made Miley melt. "Is that why you didn't want to sit next to me"

"No I'm not mad"

"Ok, let's see your timetable" Miley didn't get to reply. He just took it, straight from in front of her.

"Ok sure" she said defeated. He looked up from the timetable and smiled at her.

"You have the same as me"_ oh great _she thought_, all the more time to embarrass myself. _

Meanwhile Alex had unpacked all her stuff, she didn't have collage today, and in fact she didn't have to start till next Wednesday. She decided that she may as well go look round, greet neighbours etc. You know, get to know the area. So she slipped on her navy bib dress (link in profile) and a white full length cardigan. She the pinned back her hair, fixed her make up and left.

The first thing she did was walk next door to greet her neighbours. _What's the harm in that? _She then shuffled her way to the door, nervous, what if the people were mean.Ding Dong_. _Alex relaxed a bit as her brain processed every possible scenario:_ maybe they've died, no lets not be silly; what if they are absolutely nice and ask me in for cookies, ugh no… wait that would be ok, no lets be serious Alex. Maybe their out, ok that more sensible but no its 9:00am who's up at that time unless your off to school. Oh crap. Sugar Sugar Sugar. _Alex looked round for somewhere to hide, so they would think it was a knock and run. But the door opened to reveal a very good looking guy who looked like he'd just stepped out of _Baywatch_. She had blonde hair and deep blue eyes just like swimming pools. "Hey babe what you doing round here this early"

Alex didn't know what to do. "Umm im here to promote a brand new product from," _what the hell Alex, having a bit of a Miley moment, on im going to kill that girl_. She looked round "green grass".

The guy blinked and murmured sleepily "your not one of my girls are you?" Alex shook her head. _Girls? He's a player. _"Oh"

"Brandon, go back upstairs I've got it."

"Mmm ok sure, bye…."

"Alex"

He winked. "Ok" and just like that he left he turned round and ran up the stairs. The girl made her way to the door.

"hi, do you want to come in"


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyaa, okay next chapter. Sorry it's been yonks. I'm going to start updating this more often. I'm sorry you all had to wait and I'm not quite sure how to make it up to you. Enjoy.**

Alex slumped through the front door of her house. Her mum came from the living room at the sound of her opening the door. "Have you had a nice time out and about sweetie?"

"Yes ma it was great. I met our neighbours on that side'" she pointed out to her left while taking a bit out of the apple she had in her hand. "They have a daughter my age, she's really nice'

"Was there any cute boys" her mother inquired. Alex turned scarlet red and ran upstairs to her room.

Mitchie and Miley were sat cross-legged on her bed. She raised her eyebrows. Miley jumped up and ran over to her. "Where the hell have you been, we were gonna make our pacts at 4" Alex glanced at the wall clock. _Sugar, It_ was 8.

"You've been waiting for 4 hours." Alex stated but it was more like a question.

Mitchie was the first to reply "No I've been here for 5 mins but Mileys been here since 10 past"

"10 past four. Awe sweetheart" Alex cooed while enveloping Miley in a big hug.

"No ten past 7" Mitchie commented. Alex immediately released Miley and hit her upside the head.

"Ugh Mitch I was this close to getting shoes" Miley whined. Alex hit her again. "So pacts"

"Yes" Mitchie and Alex said at the same time. They all sat on the floor making themselves comfy. Eventually they were all sat on a huge pile of cushions in the middle of the room. The lights were dimmed. Alex had to comment on it "gosh! I feel like we should all sit in a circle and chant spells" they all giggled.

Miley was brave and volunteered to go first. "I am going to be popular!"

"What! Come on Miles" Alex whispered.

"Come on have a little faith in me. I was the looser at our last school I just want to be popular, get all the boys, go to all the parties. Just be the girl that everyone knows. Actually have a name to myself, not just Alex's or Mitchie's sister."

"Okay. I think that's a good one" Mitchie said and Alex nodded in agreement. Mitchie carried on "Okay so I've been thinking and I've decided that my pact to you, which I'm gonna do this year, is go to prom with Shane Grey" Mitchie looked away embarrassed. Both her sisters screamed.

"Isn't he that guy in your year that's like the most popular guy in the school who is the captain of like every sports team and is really hot?" Miley spat out. She'd heard about him, even the teachers gossiped about him". Alex's eyes grew bigger in anticipation and Mitchie flushed a shade of red she didn't even know was possible"

"Yes" Mitchie said in the quietest voice in history. Alex and Miley screamed really loud. It must of been loud because there mum stormed in.

"Girls its past midnight. Go to bed you have school tomorrow."

OKAY I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I'm GONNA TRY DO SHORT AND OFTEN. .STARSTRUCK.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here........I'm really trying to get them out more often! Promise. **

The next day before school was torture for Mitchie. Her sisters were constantly nagging her to ask him out. "Miles, Ally I've never even spoken to him before."

"Really?" Alex asked intrigued. Mitchie nodded and before she knew it she was being dragged up the stairs in Alex's bedroom. "Makeover!" Alex squealed and dived into her wardrobe. She passed Mitchie some clothes and urged her to change.

"Lex, we only have 20mins to school" Mitchie complained.

"All the more reason to be quicker then," she turned "Miles get make-up". They finished with 2 minutes to go. Miley and Mitchie ran as fast as they possibly could towards the school. They got there as the bell rang. Quickly, they hugged and shuffled off to their form class.

Mitchie breathed deeply before walking into form class, everyone looked over and stared. Mitchie could feel the eyes on her and she didn't like it. Faster than she knew she could, she strode across the classroom and placed herself in the seat next to her friend she made yesterday. "Hi Caitlyn."

"Hey! What's happened to you? You look different"

"Um I was experimenting with my make-up"

"Oh, you look gorgeous Mitchie"

"Thank you"

Miley walked out of her last class, they'd been dragging on all day, and the only thing that was keeping her sane was the fact cheerleading tryouts were after school. She walked into the sports hall and was surprised to see Mitchie sat on one of the benches. "What are you doing here?" she whispered while the cheer captain was giving their talk.

"Well if I'm going to keep my pact..." Miley gave out a small oh! The tryouts were easy for them; they'd been going to gymnastics since they were four. Funnily enough the next day the team sheets proved all their hopes. They'd made it!

"So has he noticed you yet?" Alex said as she slumped down on to the sofa with a bowl of popcorn, they'd invited Lucy – the girl Alex met when she visited next door- over for a movie night as their mum was away on a business trip.

"Nope, not at all. What films in the DVD player?"

"I swear I saw him looking at you today and ummm nothing" Miley replied shovelling a handful of popcorn in her mouth. For awhile the girls just sat in silence staring at a blank screen, eventually the door bell rang and they jumped out of their seats. Alex was first to the door and got thrown out the way by the charge of people that rushed through the door. Lucy appeared at the end of the mass. Faster than lightening she was over by Alex's side.

"I'm so sorry, my brother found out you lot were home alone and decided he'd throw his party here"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" All three of the Torres girls shouted over the now thumping music.

"I'm sooo sorry" mouthed Lucy before disappearing into the crowd. Alex looked down too see them all in pyjamas. See grabbed their hands and ran up the stairs.

"What the heck are we gonna do?" Mitchie protested.

"This will help my pact" Miley stated slipping into this incredibly short denim skirt and a Jack Wills print t-shirt.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Alex smiles and says "okay lets party"


End file.
